


black as pitch

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Named Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: guess who's back on their bullshit.it's egg. egg is back on their bullshit.no idea how long this will be...an au largely focusing on jumin being cursed due to his supposed inability to feel and find love.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	black as pitch

“You’ll be sorry!” The screams echoed down the hall as the bodyguards dragged the screeching woman away. “I’ll make you pay! You will regret this!” Sarah Choi made sure to get a few more obscenities in before she was out of earshot. With any luck, that would be the last time Jumin saw her. His father’s latest attempt at getting Jumin to marry was the worst yet. Sarah Choi had gone so far as to spread rumors (or confirmations, as she insisted) on their engagement and to even try to come between Jumin and Elizabeth. Jumin had made his intentions (or lack thereof) completely clear but if he knew one thing about those sorts of women, they only heard what they wanted to hear. Forcibly escorting her out of his penthouse with his guards might finally give her the message. He hoped, at least.

Jumin sighed, sinking down into his armchair. He ran his hand through his bangs, trying to remove all thoughts from his mind. He wanted nothing right now. No emotions, no thoughts, nothing to occupy his mind. He longed for peace. But those threads within hummed and vibrated with an agitated rhythm, still wound up from the woman’s intrusion. Pulled taut within him, it seemed every beat of his heart encouraged them to reverberate, giving him the distinct and unsettling lack of the only thing he wanted: peace and quiet.

Somehow, sleep claimed the businessman. He lay slumped in his chair, his usual air of composure completely absent, instead replaced by the sense of innocence only a sleeping body can possess. He slept dreamlessly, but also restlessly, his inner threads still thrumming within endlessly. Unknown to him, the room grew darker, blackness claiming every corner. No light came from any windows, nor any electronic device. Elizabeth slunk beneath Jumin’s chair, sensing the danger that he could not. As the space fell to pitch, a shape formed, invisible even to Elizabeth’s sensitive eyes. But she knew danger in the air, knew to remain by her master. Would he protect her or was she there to protect him? Did such a distinction matter when either way, it would not make a difference? The form grew, black on block, invisible but for the air of malice. That feeling of heavy dread, of threat and danger, finally roused Jumin. His eyes opened but he could see nothing. It was somehow darker with his eyes opened. He felt the presence in the air in the way there was a phantom taste in his mouth, a smell he couldn’t place, and mostly, the suffocating feeling. Each breath felt shorter and smaller than the last, though Jumin tried to get as much air as he could. The sense of not filling his lungs made him feel smaller and smaller, as though his body itself were constricting itself. The force, the pressure squeezed every atom of oxygen out of Jumin as a voice that was not a voice drifted through the darkness.

“You, whose heart is empty as space. A dead heart, a useless waste! You squander that which makes you human!” The air crackled and hummed with power and anger. Elizabeth hissed but the sound was lost. Jumin’s hair whipped about his head though he still gasped for air. A breeze of nothingness, of no life kept Jumin from speaking or protesting. “A heart with no love! No ability to love!” The soundless voice screamed at him now. “Heart black as night! Not a single movement for another. A selfish, black, loveless heart. That is you, human,” it sneered.

"Bu-ut," Jumin gasped, his voice a croak. He desperately tried to suck in any air he could get but still none was available. "No… It's not..." he labored, quickly losing what little strength he had left. 

"We hear screams, cries, curses against you. Their hearts in pain because you are  _ empty _ !" The blackness didn't lift but Jumin felt smoke curl around him. "Punishment. That's what they want. It's what a black heart  _ deserves _ ," the darkness said. "A curse," The word was drawn out, it sounded the way the smoke felt. "It's what they want and it is what you. Will. Get!" The words were punctuated, spit out. Jumin could feel the smoke all around him now, dragging him down, through the chair. Through the floor. "A heart that cannot love deserves none in return! You will be loveless as you so wished but never shall you be alone! Unwanted company, but you must give them not love, never love. But intimacy. A caress. A cursed time together and you will never know the healing balm of love!" the voice screeched as Jumin fell. 

He fell forever. Dark forces were at work and Jumin couldn't begin to process what had happened. Despite his desperate wish for nothingness prior to this, as Jumin fell into a void, he wished it were all a dream. 


End file.
